User talk:Corporal Nobbs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Duiker.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 14:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Yedan Pic Thank you :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:01, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Laseen image No problem - Thank you for uploading yet another great Malazan image, CN - I read the comments on your DA page... looks like your image of Laseen has gained us another fan for the Malazan fan art *thumbs up* Were you trying to upload straight to the page? To be honest, I don't know how that works... I normally just upload images and then insert them into the pages afterwards. I use the MonoBook lay-out for that and all other editing. Give it a try - you'll get it by changing the lay-out option under your preferences (settings). Then, when you click the edit tab at the top, you can see the Wiki mark-up text and all you need to do is copy the link format of another image (if there is no image, copy one from another page that does have one), insert where you want to place the image and replace the file name with the one of the file you want to insert. Then hit the preview button under the editing window and if it looks ok, publish. If you check out a few image-rich pages, you'll see the differing size formats as well... once there are several images, I normally reduce the size, mostly so that the page is more mobile friendly. One thing to remember when inserting images... If it is a spoiler image, it has to either go under the relevant book heading (depending on content, possibly not right at the top) or in the spoiler section of a separate gallery towards the end of the page - check out Fiddler's page to see an example. Anyway... all that is just if you fancy having a go at it... I am quite happy to do the honours for you and leave you more time for painting yet more fantastic Malazan images :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:34, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :You did leave the message in the right place. I don't know how familiar you are with coding... MonoBook looks far more complicated then it is. For example... you'll notice that this message is indented... if you now take a look at it in edit mode, you'll see that I have started the text by adding a colon, creating that indent. I found this Cheatsheet fairly early on and used it a lot. Overall, I find MonoBook more precise, I suppose - and far more fun! :Agree with your comment about the fan on DA... to have read the entire series and not seen any artwork, whether deliberate or not... pretty incredible, really. :Talking of artwork... looking at the Bridgeburner pages... we don't seem to have Aimless or Mallet as yet in the portrait series... a few interesting bits of description there..... *wink, hint, nudge....* :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:57, January 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I had no idea about wiki-mark up (as the Wiki coding is called) until I started editing here but once I got the hang of going into editing mode and copying existing coding as well as the cheatsheet, I found that it wasn't too difficult. Still learning though... there is a lot of coding which doesn't get used in day-to-day editing and its fun dipping into some of that stuff. ::It was reading the description for Aimless which made me think here is one for CN.... "lean and stooped with a long face, a habitually dour expression, and watery eyes" sounds like quite a good start for a portrait :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:18, January 12, 2018 (UTC)